memory from the past
by Issaac
Summary: Doing a rewrite. COMING SOON
1. Chapter 1

Hi guy just wanted to tell you this is my first fan fic. Hope you enjoy it!

Updated: according to a few of my comments I decide to change this a bit.

Chapter 1

Museum heist

2072

Tracer jumped behind the table ducking from reaper death blossom. Landing near the two kids. She stared at her chronal accelerator. It was sparkling as fiercely as a flare. It looked like reaper had hit it. The chronal accelerator began to start to shake violently

Tracer: It's never done this before!

Seconds later something shot out the accelerator.

1917

Battle of the somme

Thomas was in a daze. The house was on fire. Gunshots everywhere. He took up a position near the window. Outside he saw the trenches the germans had made. The sound of the artillery was defining. All of the sudden the window exploded into a million pieces. Thomas lay on his back just in time to see a gas grenade fly through the window.

Thomas:GAS!

Reaching for the gas mask on his neck he stepped in on. Seconds later the grenade started to release green smoke. Thomas looked to his right to see a poor comrade choking on the gas and dropping to the floor. Looking out the shattered glass he saw 5 germans advancing on the house. Thomas reached for his pistol just in time as the door was kicked down. He emptied the clip on a poor german that came through the door. Looking for another clip and finding none he reached for a axe that was also half shovel. Thomas charger though the door knocking down a surprised german.

In thomas mind: If i'm dying might take some of them with me.

Thomas was about to finish the german on the floor before he disappeared in a blue light. Leaving the german on the floor very confused.

Museum

2072

The Chronal accelerator shot out something into the wall. A portal like thing appeared from the wall. Thomas appeared through the portal charging. He accidently hit widowmaker as she tried the reach for doomfist glove. Knocking widowmaker down. Thomas tried to apologize but it was muffled by the gas mask

What Thomas said : Whoops sorry missy… wait are you Amélie! Whow you have changed since I last saw you.

Thomas looked at the now unconscious widowmaker and scratched his head and realised he was back in 21th century at last. He looked around and saw a man in a dark hoodie pinning tracer down.

Thomas (muffled): wait are you Lena?! I've really found home again.

Seeing that the man meant harm. He looked in his bag and found a fully loaded colt. Taking of his mask so that he could speak properly.

Thomas:Put those guns or I will put some rounds into your face.

Tracer wondering who it was with that familiar voice poked her head over the table. She was amazed to see thomas with some sort of dirty uniform with a small cape flowing behind him

Tracer:THOMAS!? YOU'RE ALIVE!

Thomas ignoring tracer still aimed at reaper's head. Reaper dropped his shotgun. Thomas was not aware that reaper did not reload his guns.

Thomas: Thats it back away from the guns and put your hand behind your head.

A dark red mist surrounded reaper. Thomas raised an eyebrow wondering what was happening.

Tracer: RUN THOMAS!

Thomas not knowing what was happening but guessed it was bad. He leaped behind a tank on display. However one of reaper's death blossom rays caught him in the hip. The wound started to smoke. Luckily the wound had sealed on itself because of the heat of the bolt. Still it hurt a lot. Thomas went curled up from the pain. Forcing himself up he grabbed a frag grenade and was about to throw it at reapers but another bolt hit him and the frag landed in doomfist's gaunlet. Widowmaker woke up and jumped away from the explosion. All that was left of the gauntlet was just a finger. Reaper cursed. Grabbing widowmakers hand. Windowmaker used her grapling hook to fly out the ceiling. Tracer ran to see Thomas on the floor gasping for breath. Where reaper had hit was still smoking. Everything was going black for thomas. If he was going to die at least the pain would stop.

Tracer:Hold in there thomas. *reaches for the holophone* Mercy we…

Everything went black for thomas.

Prologue.

Slipstream

Lena was standing near the slipstream waiting for her co-pilot. Suddenly Thomas burst through the door in the control tower running to tracer.

Tracer: about time Thomas

Thomas: sorry, I got lost.

Thomas and tracer boarded the slipstream. A few minutes later they were arbonne.

Tracer: ready to make the jump!

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thomas woke up on a soft clean bed. He looked at himself and saw that he was in clean clothes. It was a surprise since he couldn't remember when he was in clean clothes. Thomas looked around and saw tracer asleep beside him in a chair.

Thomas:Lena is that you?

All of a sudden tracer woke up.

Tracer POV

Thomas woke me up. We had him transported to watchpoint gailbarta for care. I looked at him and saw his now dirty brown hair. His brown eyes weren't as soft as before, they looked hard as If he saw to much too soon.

Tracer:Thomas It's been a while.

Thomas: what's that thing strapped to your chest.

Tracer: Keeps me anchored to the present. Where have you been?

Thomas: stuck in world war 1

Tracer:Whow.

Now I knew why those eyes looked so hard. But still it looked like he was 23. He was born only 8 days before me. Aced in the pilot academy. The sun started to rise and mercy came in.

Mercy:Ah, Thomas I want to check on you. By the way thanks for saving tracer and protecting the doom fist glove,

Third person POV

Thomas: Ah, mercy long time no see.

Mercy did her usual checkup for thomas

Mercy: Thomas you are fine apart from the bullet, a few people might want to visit you.

The door slid open and Soldier 76 and Ana come in. Ana draws a chair, soldier 76 just stands. Realising who they were Thomas did a quick salute.

Ana: At ease thomas.

Thomas: Honor to meet you captain Amari. Same goes to you jack.

Soldier 76: long time since we last meet Thomas, where were you the whole time?

Thomas: stuck in the past in world war one sir.

Everyone in the room but tracer look at thomas in amazement. Had he really survived the great war.

Soldier 76:You really survived the great war?

Thomas: If A blue light didn't suck me in, I wouldn't have survived.

A large voice filled the base.

Announcement: breakfast ready in 10 minutes.

Ana:Thomas get dressed and come down to breakfast. There you will meet the rest of overwatch

Thomas grabbed his uniform and proceed to the changing room. Where he put on his jacket and cape. Thomas proceed to the armory and grabbed a knife and a heavy blaster. Feeling the lack of weight he missed carrying the bolt action grand. Thomas headed down the wrong hallway and lead him into winston's lab. The lab at the moment was empty. Suddenly a voice feeled the lab

Athena: Hello thomas, if you are looking for the cafeteria go to the door to the right when you exit.

Thomas:Thanks.

Thomas proceed to Athenas instruction and walked to door into the cafeteria. Thomas entered into a hive of activity. Tracer was zipping through the menu choices. Soldier 76 took of his mask to eat and sandwich. Winston was dipping a banana into peanut butter. Not watching where he was going he accidently stepped on Dva's foot. Her scream could be heard through the whole cafeteria. This caused to whole of overwatch to stare and Thomas


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Everyone started at Thomas. Dva was hopping on one foot clutching the door thomas had stepped on. Genji was the first one to speak.

Genji:Who are you and can you please apologize to Hana?

Thomas:My name is Thomas.

Genji:I know every overwatch member and I have never met you.

Genji suddenly unsheath his sword and held it to thomas's neck.

Genji: You are working for Talon!

Thomas drew his shovel and knocked genji's sword away.

Thomas: number one don't do that again, number two what's "talon".

Genji lowered his blade in amazement. How could this Idiot not know what talon was. Tracer quickly blinked between Thomas and Genji.

Tracer:Knock it off guys.

Genji: How can this "Thomas" not know what talon is? Has he been living under a rock?

Thomas started at tracer. She obviously did not tell the others.

Thomas: Lena, you didn't tell?

Tracer looked guilty.

Tracer:There was something new on the menu.

Thomas turned to genji.

Thomas: yes, basically I've been trapped in the past.

Genji upon hearing this put away his sword. His clothes obviously said it all. Reinhart got and shook thomas's hand.

Reinhart:Hello Thomas are you joining overwatch.

Thomas: technically I'm still attached to overwatch even after the slipstream. If you don't mind I'm going to get some grub.

Reinhard: not at all.

Thomas proceed to the counter and a sandvich (tf2 kind) and went and sat next to tracer and winston. He was about halfway through the sandvich when tracer asked.

Tracer:Looks like you're enjoying it luv.

Thomas:been a long time I've eaten something this big. Most of time it's just a small piece of salted pork as big as your palm.

Tracer whistled and wondered what else thomas had endured. Once Thomas was eating his sandvich Ana came and said.

Ana: Thomas you are to meet my daugher at the training room in 30 minutes. I would have given you level 3 armory clearance but I see you already have got one. How did you get past the security door.

Thomas looked guilty. Tracer noticed this and wondered how he got in.

Thomas:Well if Lena hadn't left her card on the bedside table I might have not gotten in.

Tracer suddenly checked her pockets and realised It wasn't there. Thomas noticing this threw the card to tracer who caught it. Tracer looked at him and fumed

Tracer:Why you…

Thomas was already out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thomas followed some signs that lead to the training room. Thomas slid his key on the door and it opened. The door led to the outside where he saw someone in golden and blue armor strafing some training bots. Thomas started in amazement for about 12 seconds before he asked.

Thomas:Eh, good morning captain Fareeha. Captain Ana sent me here.

Pharah turned around and landed in front of Thomas and took off her helmet. The two proceed to do a quick salute.

Pharah:Thomas heard you survived the great war. Now it's just a simple test to see how you do. Basicly you will be fighting against a few waves of training bots. Now get into position and get your gear.

Thomas: I already got some.

Thomas got into positions as bots started to fire at him. Thomas duck the stun bolts while decimating them with his rifle. Seeing a big group of robots he threw a incendiary grenade that caused the bots to literally melt. Thomas finger was constantly on the trigger. Then a stun bolt hit him and he fell to his knees. The bots surrounded him. What Thomas did next amazed and frightened drew a shovel and proceed to melee 8 robots before being knocked unconscious by the stun bolts. The last thing he saw was tracer and pharah running to him. When Thomas opened his eyes he found that he was in the infirmary again. He looked and saw mercy in the corner of the room reading the news. Mercy noticed thomas was awake

Mercy:You really need to be more careful. Though you are better that junkrat . That man has no sense of self preservation.

Thomas groaned everything in his body hurt.

Thomas: How long have I been out.

Mercy: We just brought you in an hour ago. Lunch is in 5 minutes.

Thomas tried to get out of the bed but his legs wouldn't move.

Thomas: Eh, mercy why won't my legs work.

Mercy noticed and grabbed her staf and walked to thomas.

Mercy: as I suspected the stun bolts damaged your leg nerves.

Mercy pointed the staff at thomas's leg and a golden glow connected with his leg. Thomas noticed a strange feeling of pins and needles in his legs. A few moments later he could feel his toe's twitching.

Thomas: wow! Thanks mercy.

Mercy: no problem if you don't mind I'll go to lunch first.

Mercy left the room. Thomas got on his feet and grabbed his rifle and shovel. Thomas now managed to go the right was this time. When he entered the whole cafeteria was filled except for a space between and tracer. Thomas then went and took a seat next to them. Remembering that he stepped on 's foot he tried to apologize.

Thomas: Sorry about stepping on your foot eliar missy.

All he got was a grunt from who was playing a vidio game. Thomas waved a hand at her but she did not respond. Tracer took notice of this.

Tracer:Don't worry luv, she's always like this when she's in a bad mood.

Thomas: because of me.

Tracer:No, because she's been beaten by some player that calls himself "spycrab".

Thomas was about to eat his lunch when from 's computer came a whistle that triggered a flashback for thomas.

Flashback

Thomas was waiting in the trench ready to march on the german trenches. The whistle came and his brothers-in-arm leaped over the trench and began their march. They thought the germans would be decimated by the artillery bombardment. Instead they were meet with a hail of bullets. Thomas was almost hit by an artillery shell. When Thomas woke up he looked around and saw his comrades being massacred by bullets and explosions. Thomas got up and looked to his right. He saw a wounded soldier and rushed to him. When he got closer he realised it was wilson. People never made friends in the trenches wilson was his only friend. Wilson was bleeding badly from a huge hole in middle of his chest. Thomas realised he was dead when he got to him. Thomas stared at wilson's broken face a panic started to overwhelm thomson. He didn't want to be part of this anymore. He ran to a house that looked like it was on fire. He burst through the door. Thomas just sat down his knees at his head, tears started to roll down his cheeks. He didn't want to fight this anymore. He wanted it to stop.

Cafeteria

2072

When Thomas found he sense he found tracer poking him. Snapping from it.

Tracer: Thomas you all right luv. You look like you saw a ghost.

Thomas got abruptly from his seat and ran through the door. He went to the training room and found a bench. He just sat down his hands in his head. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tracer noticed thomas leaving the lunchroom. She walked to ana and asked Ana what just happened

Tracer: Was thomas crying.

Ana looked at her. Ana's face was filling with worry

Ana: I think so. Let's look for him

It only took them 5 minutes to find him in the training room sobbing quietly.

Tracer: What's wrong luv?

Thomas looked at tracer. Hazel eyes meeting brown. Tracer saw in those eyes someone who was haunted by his past.

Thomas: Am I fighting the right fight?

Tracer couldn't answer that.

Ana: depends on what you think. In some fights there's too much to risk to not fight. In my minds this is one of this fights. Innocent people may die if we don't fight.

Thomas face couldn't comprehend his emotion. His times in trench had harden his face.

Thomas:you're tight. It's just that I lost a my only friend in the trenches.

Ana: Fareehah doesn't talk about this but her father was killed in the war of omics. She cried for 3 days straight.

THomas was amazed by this. His face softened and he got up. Suddenly the alarm sounded

Thomas: what's that.

Ana:Talon is assaulting the base!

Thomas smiled a creepy smile. He strapped on his gas mask. Took a knife covered with blood and attached it to his rifle.

Thomas (muffled):I'll take care of the south entrance.

Somehow Ana understood what he said. Ana was already running down the hallway with tracer beside her. Thomas walked to the south entrance. He took cover on the side of the door. Within a few seconds a talon dropship landed in the courtyard outside. Around 20 troops ran out.

Talon soldier: I told you they wouldn't guard this entrance

Thomas smiled beneath his gas mask. He drew out a frag grenade and threw it into the crowd. Before the talon soldier could scream they were sent flying threw the air. Thomas came out and pumped rounds into the survivors. Still distorted by the grenade they weren't able to shoot back. They fell to the ground red paint flowing all over their body. Only one talon soldier was left. Seeing the situation hopeless he raised up his hand. Thomas seeing this drew his pistol and put a round in his thigh so he wouldn't run away. Another talon soldier came out the dropship and threw tear gas at thomas. The white gas filled half the courtyard. Expecting to see thomas choking on the floor he didn't expect thomas to run out of the smoke and bayoneted him. Thomas took of his helmet and put his it to his chest.

Thomas (muffled): may you rest in peace.

Putting it back on he rushed to the north entrance. He took of his gas mask. On his way he snuck past some talon soldier. This worried him. They must have got past the team. Looking outside he saw tracer kneeling on the ground with her hands to her head. Her coronal excelerator was deactivated. Taking a careful shot with a suppressor. The talon soldier feel dead before he hit the ground.

Tracer: thanks luv, they handcuffed me.

She showed her her handcuffed hands. Taking careful aim he shot them apart.

Thomas: where are the others?

Tracer: last I heard was ma cree, hanzo, mercy and 76 were pinned down in the cafeteria. The others are being held in the north courtyard

Tracer rubbed the welts on her wrist. Thomas found her handguns nearby on a table. Tracer fiddled with the chronal accelerator and it turned blue.

Thomas: I will go out the main gate. You cover me from the walls.

Tracer:But you've only got 5 rounds in your gun left.

Thomas put on his gas mask and gave tracer a thumbs up. And ran out the main entrance into a storm of bullets. One bullet hit him the leg. Only stumbling for a moment he threw a frag into a big group of bad guys. Drawing a colt he took cover behind a bench. Peeking over he saw the others tied up against a wall. Suddenly a bullet hit him in the soldier and he looked behind him to see a gun pointed between his eyes. Thomas went crossed eyed to keep it in his field of view.

Talon soldier:Hands up!

Thomas suddenly drew his shovel and with one mighty swing he sent the talon agent doing a 180 twist before falling to the ground. Thomas finished him off with a punch to the nose. He took careful aim with his rifle he used his last 6 rounds to finish of the rest. Thomas rushed to the captured members and untied them.

Winston: Thanks thomas. Wait behind you.

A talon soldier with impressive armor walked into the courtyard with a scary looking minigun. Thomas had seen this armor before in the trenches. They could wipe out dozens of soldier before going down. The Talon soldier started to rev the minigun.

Thomas: take cover!

:We are so screwed.

The bullets ripped trew the courtyard. Winston was hit by a few rounds before he got into the building. Luckily it did not penetrate his armor. Tracer tried to sneak behind the talon heavy but got knocked out. He was pointing his gun at tracer. Thomas ran from cover to the heavy. The heavy noticed this and shot his minigun at thomas. Thomas was hit by 3 bullets but he just kept on running to save tracer. Getting close he smashed the heavy's head before being stabbed in the gut by him. Finishing the heavy off with a second hit thomas feel to his knees. Tracer opened her eyes and saw thomas bleeding out in front of her. Thomas fell on his back. His whole front of the shirt was red with blood. Tracers eyes opened in horror. Thomas raised his hands to touch tracer's cheek. Thomas coughed some blood.

Thomas: sorry about that. Bye lena…..

His hand dropped to the ground. Hazel meet brown. Thomas eyes closed for the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tracer backed away from thomas's body. She couldn't believe it. He was dead. He had saved her but at what price? Winston came out the building

Winston:Well talon seems to have fled. Oh my god is thomas dead!

Winston eyes were filled with disbelief. Suddenly an idea sparked in his big brain.

Winston: we need to get him to mercy!

Tracer suddenly remembered the times mercy had brought them back to life.

Tracer:Genji we need to get thomas to mercy!

Genji rushed over to carry thomas body to mercy. Traver looked at his now lifeless body. She could never forgive herself if thomas died to only save her. They ran to the cafeteria to find mercy treating the others. Mercys face grew in horror as she saw thomas's body placed on the table next to her. Grabbed her staff and pointed it to thomas's wounds. Charging up the staff a large yellow beam hit thomas. Like snakes they flowed into every wound. The wounds closed on them self. Thomas let out a loud gasp and sat up. Hands flying to his wounds only to find a uniform caked with blood.

Thomas:I'm alive. When I should be dead

Thomas turned over and coughed some blood onto the floor. Tracer hugged thomas in a bone crushing hug. Literally. From thomas chest came a loud cracking sound. Thomas dropped back on the table and gasped for air. Mercy used the Halo like scanner and saw that thomas had broke a rib.

Mercy: his left 3th rib is broken.

Traver looked at the gasping thomas. Her face full of shock.

Tracer: sorry.

Thomas: no problem.

Mercy pointed her staff at thomas and a yellow beam connected to thomas. Within a few second thomas managed to get unto his feet. He managed a few steps before falling down. Tracer managed to help thomas up on his feet.

Thomas:God, my uniform is ruined.

Mercy:you are lucky to have survived.

Thomas:thanks mercy.

Mercy:no problem.

Thomas: If you don't mind. Seeing how much blood I lost *checks his watch* I am going to pass out so my body can replenish its blood in 3... 2...1.

Thomas dropped to the table snoring. 20 minutes later he got up like nothing had ever happened.

Thomas: does anyone have something for me to change into.

Mercy: you can find some shirts in the lost and found. Its to the right when you exit.

Following mercys instruction he exited the door. Only to return with a business like suit. Tracer couldn't keep her snigger in.

Thomas:It's the only thing that could fit me. I look like my great grandpa who worked for the french spy agencie. Crazy old man claimed he could be invisible. Anyway I'm going to go get my personer I captured in the south courtyard. Captain Ana and lena I could use some of your help.

The two agreed with a nood. They then jogged to the south courtyard to find a mass of dead talon and one that was whimpering on the floor. Tracer couldn't hold in her puke. However Ana was impressed.

Ana: You got them all!

Thomas: Technically they were all idiots.

Tracer looking very green tied up the last surviving talon soldier to the holding block. From the green stuff that thomas found on the way back. It looked like tracer had puked again. Proceeding back to the cafeteria. He opened the double doors to see ana talking to 76. 76 turned around and walked to thomas.

76: impressive work. Though next time try to not kill everyone. Thanks of saving Ana.

76 turned around and spoke to the crowd.

76:It's getting late everyone. Get a good night's rest. Me and ana will take night shift. Thomas you will be sleeping with tracer.

Tracer:what!

76:live with it. You have the biggest room.

Thomas: I could always sleep in the storage room.

Tracer: FINE!

Thomas:I'll go brush my teeth.

Thomas went to the bathroom only to realise he did not have a brush. He decide to just do a mouth wash. When he went into tracer's room he found that there was only one bed.

Tracer; you sleep on your half. I catch you sleeping on my side I will slap the hell out of you.

Thomas:fine by me ma'am

Thomas just got onto the right side while tracer took the left. It took until 11:30pm to sleep because tracer kept snoring and muttering something about puppies. Thomas just let sleepiness take him. Thomas woke up on the floor. The clock read 6:30 am. Tracer was still muttering something about puppies. Thomas found he had a really sore back and couldn't get up. He looked up to see tracer on the edge of the bed.

Thomas:uh oh.

Tracer fell unto him. Her fist accidentally knocked him out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I decide to change my fonts according to the comments from "friggnnope"

When thomas came to. Tracer was poking him with her finger. Tracer said "you all right luv? You look like you ran through traffic. I may have accidentally broke your nose". Thomas hands flew to his nose to find it was twisted sideways. He could feel the blood streaming from his nose. Thomas said "you broke my nose. Nise hurts so much. I'm going to mercy". Tracer responded "she's in the room next to me". Thomas clutching his nose went outside and knocked on mercys door. She came out with untidy hair and a yawn. "I see you broke your nose" she said "I'll go get my staff". Moments later she came with her staff and and a yellow beam connected with thomas nose. Mercy said "this might hurt a little". Before Thomas could decipher that meant "this is going to hurt a lot". Mercy reached out and twisted thomas's nose back into position. His scream could be heard through the whole base. Tracer came out to find out whose scream it was only to find thomas clutching his fixed nose. Thomas screamed at mercy "YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST GIVEN ME SOME MORPHINE!". Mercy replied "sorry, I thought the staff would numb the pain". Thomas said with a deep breath "No problem. Thanks for fixing my nose. I'll go get changed". Thomas took a while to find the locker room and a bit longer to find his locker. Inside he was surprised to see his uniform and cape all cleaned and fixed. He resolved to thank whoever fixed it if he met them. This time he managed to find the cafeteria first try. Silently congratulating himself. He decided to sit next to winston and symmetra. Grabbing a pancake from the counter and sitting next to them. Winston asked "did you sleep well". Thomas replied "Better than in the trenches. Tracer's snoring and saying something about puppies in her dream kept me up. When I woke up I found tracer had pushed me off. Then she fell on me and broke my nose". Symmetra replied "You are the new one, correct?. I must thank you for saving me. They were going to execute me first". Thomas said "No problem". Thomas remembered he wanted to ask winston about something. Thomas asked "Winston can you give me a small laboratory please". Winston replied though his now full mouth "Sure you can have my office because I never use it". Thomas thanked winston and ate his pancake. He went to winston's laboratory and found that the office had a solid layer of dust. It took around an hour for thomas to clean and move some stuff in. Winson came into his lab to find a lot of sound coming from Thomas's lab. Ignoring it he tried again to fix his shield.

5 hours later.

Tracer and mercy had decided to visit winston in his lab. When they got in they found a winston covered in soot. Tracer "what happened winston luv". Winston answers "Visited thomas's lab. One of his things exploded…". As if on cue another loud explosion could be heard. Tracer and mercy burst though thomas's door to find him sitting at his desk eating a burrito. Tracer puzzled asked "What was that explosion luv?". Thomas replied "Tried to copy Symmetra theory of hard light to microwave my lunch. It was a success". However mercy was interested in something that looked like her staff but bulkier. Mercy said "Have you modified my staff. Wait I have my staff with me…. And the plans are in my office. Did you break in". For once thomas did not steal them. He replied "No, Winston gave them to me". Mercy remembered that she had shared her plans with winston. Mercy asked "What did you modify.". Thomas answered through a mouthful "Don't touch it. I just boosted its regen rate by twice.". Ignoring what thomas said tracer pushed the button on the staff. Red smoke came out and into mercy and tracers nostrils. Thomas quickly put on his gas mask and shut of the machine. Mercys and Tracers eyes went derpy like. Tracer drunkenly said "Thomas why are you in a chicken suit?". Thomas realising that tracer was hallucinating said "Lena would you like some rest?". Tracer quickly grabbed a holophone while mercy thought she was a bird. Thomas dialed a number to ana and said "Captain, I need you here asap.". A few second later Ana burst through the door with her sleep dart and put mercy to sleep. With a drunken giggle tracer said "wait is that you widowmaker?". Tracer began to shoot at Ana. Thomas grabbed a gun with a needle. Holding travers neck with his elbow he injected something into her neck. Tracer dropped down sluggishly. When tracer came to she found thomas checking her pulse through her neck. Tracer said "What happened?". Thomas slapped his face. He had a lot he had to explain.


	8. Chapter 8

HI GUYS. I really need to thank you guys recently I had my 10th birthday. Anyway some people have emailed me comments to help me gain my faith back in this story. By the way do you want to see more between thomas and tracer? Anyway back to the story

Chapter 8

Thomas was telling tracer what had happened. Tracers face grew red and embarrassed. Thomas finished of the recount with "then I had to sedate you.". Tracer said "I was gross wasn't I.". Thomas just smiled and said "you and mercy were not the first. I was testing it on a cut. Thought I was in the trenches again.". Tracer noticed the horror of in those eyes.

This was interrupted when 76 burst through the door. 76 said "Thomas and Tracer have a new mission meet in room 81 in 15 minutes.". With that he left quickly. The two jogged to the meeting room. Tracer "see who gets there first". Thomas nodded and ran as fast as he could. Tracer kept using her blink to get ahead. Tracer reached the door before thomas did. Thomas reached the door panting. Thomas said "you cheated.". Tracer let out a giggle "technically I speed up my time.". Thomas ignored her and entered the meeting room. 76, Ana and reinhart were sitting in different parts of a long oak table. At the opposite of the table was 76 a large TV with a picture of an omnic dressed in golden robes. 76 was the first to speak "You will be protecting an omnic called mondetta tonight at 8:00 am, king row london. Be glad tracer going home to the land of the bulldogs.".

In london. Few hours later.

Tracer and Thomas was huddled on the roof in a large shawl. Thomas having been gone for a while from london was starting to shiver in the cold air. Thomas "God it's been so long since I last saw kings row.". Thomas then checked the roof top with a thermal scan for the 12th time in 15 minutes. Overwatch had secretly cooperated with helix securities. Overwatch cover the rooftops. Helix covered the ground and escape routes. Tracer noticed thomas was shivering then he stopped. Something was taking out the guards. Thomas smiled he had debriefing elair from tracer about widowmaker. It appeared to be her. Thomas turned to tracer "They have widowmaker and 5 talon soldiers.". Tracer nodded and used her holophone to alert the guards. Though it would be a few minutes for them to get mondetta into the armored limousine. Tracer said "I'll take widowmaker you take the soldiers out.". Thomas was already behind the talon agents. Pulling out a colt he shot down 2 before they returned fire. Thomas took cover behind a smoke stack. He looked to the building opposite and saw widowmaker and tracer shooting at widowmaker. Thomas and tracer that mondetta was safely in the limousine and away to a safehouse. Thomas peaked out and saw that the talon agents were trying to get a hit on tracer. Seeing this thomas trew a concussion grenade that caused them to fall off the rooftop and into a river. Thomas then rushed to tracer. Before he made it there widowmaker had put a bullet in tracers thigh. Tracer fell to the ground and found that widowmakers gun pointed between her eyes. Widowmaker said with spite "Au revoir.". Thomas managed to get a bullet in widowmakers arm before she got his hand. Blood went everywhere. Pieces of flesh and bone scattered everywhere. Thomas took cover and dared a look at his had. It was completely ruined. It was just a mass of blood and flesh. Interestingly he felt no pain. He realised he was going into shock. Jumping from cover he used his uninjured hand and threw a biotic grenade on tracer. Widowmaker realising she was out numbered jumped of the roof and into a talon dropship. Before the door closed she put another round into thomas's hip. Thomas body couldn't take much more pain and shut down. Tracer saw thomas fall to the ground unconscious. Checking his vitals she found thomas's devastated hand. Tracer thought "He may have to lose that one".

When Thomas woke up he found himself to be in the infirmary…. Again. His whole body ached. What happened? He wondered. His memories came rushing back. The rooftop, widowmaker and mondetta. Raising his left hand to rub his eyes he found it to be mechanical. Mercy came in and said "stay down you just had an amputation. I couldn't fix you hand thomas.".


	9. Chapter 9

Thomas was outside tracers room. Mercy had just finished fixing his robotic hand. Raising his hand he knocked on the door. A rather drowsy looking tracer appeared out the door. Tracers eyes opened in shock and she said "Oh my god! What happened to your hand.". Thomas just smiled and said "Don't worry it's still a hand. Why don't you continue to sleep. It's only 3 in the morning.". Tracer nodded and headed back into the room. Thomas just turned around and headed to the lab

4 hours later

Thomas sat in his lab writing a book by hand. The book was his recounts during the pilot academy. Checking the clock he realised that breakfast was ready and walked out the door. He walked down the stairs to the courtyard and looked at the rising sun. It reminded himself when he looked at that sunrise his time in the arab desert fighting with laurence. Smiling he walked to a door and opened the door to find zarya lifting some weights. Thomas slapped his face that he had went to the wrong room. Zarya noticed him and said "Hello you must be the new one.". Thomas tipped his helmet and said "yep thats right.". Zarya realized that voice had a tinge of russian in it. Before she could ask thomas about it he was gone.

Thomas breakfast was normal for once. Tea and crumpets with tracer. Not much to be said there

After breakfast Thomas walked out to the courtyard and into a car. Winston who came out the door and asked "where are you going?.". Thomas smiled and said "I'm getting lena something. Where was the slipstream crash.". Winston was clearly puzzled and answers "Over the mountain ridge. Coordinates are 25.0000° N, 71.0000° W. Why?.". Thomas was already in the car and going down the road.

The crash site was just a mass of ruined and burned metal. Thomas wondered how tracer had survived. Moving to the cockpit he found his old jacket covered in dust. Looking in cockpit he found what he was looking for….

Tracer was waiting by the gate. The sun had started to set. Thomas did not come to lunch and dinner. Tracer was worried. Tracer had waited an hour before thomas came in his car through the gate. Thomas walked out to tracer with his old jacket slung over and they both stopped in the middle. Awkward silence was broken my tracer asked "Thomas… where were you the whole time.". Thomas smiled and said "Finding some old stuff.". Thomas walked up to tracer and handed her the sunglasses she wore during her flyboy days. Tracer took the sunglasses and inspired it. Tracer turned to thomas and said "wow… thanks.". Tracer tried it on…. Thomas was surprised how good it looked with her. Thomas and tracer sat down on a bench while tracer marveled at herself though a mirror. Tracer said "Wow… thanks thomas. Where did you get this.". Thomas just shrugged and said "Went to the slipstream… did you know that the monkeys there attacked me.". Tracer let out a laugh and put her face near to thomas. Tracer said "Thanks for the glasses…". Before thomas knew what was going to happen tracer kissed him hard on the cheek. Her lips felt soft against his cold cheeks. When Tracer backed away she saw tomas turning very red. Thomas said blankly "Did that just happen or am I hallucinating.". Tracer said "Maybe more to the real side.". Thomas was shocked. The last time remembered he had been kissed was more than 5 years ago. Thomas just blushed and walked to the door to the base.

5 hours later

Thomas walked into tracer room to find her already asleep. Thomas remembering what happened the other night decided to sleep on the couch. Thomas slowly ran though the days strange happening though his mind before falling asleep. The sleep would have been fine except some memories were in his dreams.

Thomas was in some sort of white empty space. Shapes were starting to form… thomas recognized his 5 year old self trying to climb a monkey bar. Suddenly he ways helped by another girl with twin ponytails. Thomas said after she helped him though "Thanks what's your name. Mine's thomas.". The girl laughed and said "Lena oxton.".

The scene shifted again to thomas in his late 20's sobbing on a bench under a autem tree. Around thomas was grave yard… his parents graves were right infront of him. Tracer came and sat next to him as he sobbed and put a hand on his shoulder. Tracer said "It's okay. The omics were wrong to attack them.". Thomas just sobbed harder his tears wetting the grass below.

This time thomas looked around and saw a huge mark 5 tank named "Black bess". He was just returning from patrol and heard a man called "Filch" say "Drivers dead… Edwards the best choice.". Thomas walked backed to the camp to find edwards staring at his hands. Thomas snuck behind edwards and gave him a big scare and said after a laugh "Edwards you'll be driving a tank today.". Edward said "Wait… WHAT!." however thomas had disappeared in the fog. Thomas walked up to wilson who was talking to another man with a scarf and said "Hey wilson!". Comically the two turned around and said "Yes?". Thomas said after a laugh "I mean wilson wilde.". Thomas couldn't look at this memory any longer. All he could think as he watched the scene unfolded... he couldn't stop thinking about wilson's broken face.

On the couch a sleeping thomas shifted uncomfortably.

A few hours later

Thomas felt a bit groggy… did he drink a little too much. It was only one round or maybe (as his late sister would say.) "Beleviten". Opening his eyes he saw a zombified version of tracer. The zombie said "Tell me… I scared you. Rise and shine thomas… today's halloween!". Lucky thomas had not forgotten this time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Sorry for getting this to you so late. I was working on a prequel for this.

Tracer was eating breakfast in the mess hall. Thomas was late… again. Then she heard the doors to the mess hall opened. Thomas walked in with a top hat and a nice looking trench coat. Tracer said "woah… Thomas what are you supposed to be.". Thomas didn't say anything took of his hat and pulled a rabbit out of it. However tracer noticed something about thomas… he was pale… very pale. Her train of thought was stopped when she founded herself petting the bunny. Thomas just smiled and sat down next to tracer. Mercy was the second to noticed how pale he was… like he saw a ghost.

Thomas POV

Thomas looked around he suddenly found is himself in ottoman house. He was pointing a rifle at a family of a mother and two children. The commander behind him said "Kill them… they might be spies.". Thomas raised his rifle at the family. He looked at the commander with pleading eyes and said "No… their innocent. We can escort them to the ship.". The commander just said "They might sabotage us. Kill them now.". Thomas raised his rifle again he looked down the sights. He pulled the trigger only three times. The Family fell to the ground limp. As the commander left the home Thomas could only wonder… why, just why? Thomas looked at the family and regretted his actions. He slowly dragged the bodies outside and buried them. He left the house with blood on his hands… Literally and metaphorically.

Suddenly the scene snapped back to the mess hall. Thomas just wondered… why had he had to do that.

Third person POV

Mercy noticed that thomas that Thomas looked dazed. Like he had no idea where he was. He suddenly snapped back to where he was and promptly left the mess hall. Mercy followed Thomas to his labs where she saw him just staring at a blank wall. Mercy came in and said "Thomas… are you alright? You are not yourself.". Thomas replied "I fear what I did during the war is catching up to me. Mercy I had to kill more people than I could count.". He looked at mercy. Their eye's met… mercy noticed that thomas eye's were filled with fear and guilt. Thomas just said with tears on the verge "I just wish I could say sorry to all those people I killed.". Mercy didn't know how to respond. She just said "I'm sure they would forgive you.". Outside a lab a curious tracer had her ear to the door for several minutes.

Talon's base

Location:somewhere in the arctic circle. blocking scans.

Widowmaker was not happy. Firstly a man with a pathetic pistol had defeated her just before she got tracer. Secondly the boss had called her. Two things happen when he calls You failed too many times or that you have failed so many times you leave the room in a body sack. Widowmaker slowly put her hands on the cold doorknob. Taking a deep breath she was about to knock when the boss said "come in.".

A bead of sweat feel down widowmaker's forehead as she opened the door and sat in a seat. The boss said in a cold tone "The man that defeated you during operation denial. We found his name… took ridiculously long cause according to the records he's supposed to be dead.". The boss handed her a file with the name "Thomas jacobs". The boss switched on a old news clip on the TV behind him. A large face of a man in his twenties appeared. The boss continued on "He was born in 2046 in the month of december. His exact date is unknown in kings row. Then after the birth we lose track of him. He appears again 20 years later in Air corps academy at yorkshire. Two years later he loses all his known family during an omnic attack on Dover. Tested the slipstream as Lena Oxtons co-pilot. After the failed test. Failed to find him. 1 year later is declared dead by courts. Few years later pops up and ruins the museum job. Foils several attacks. Last I heard in critical condition following operation denial.". Widowmaker studied the file for a few minutes and responded "Why are you telling me?". The boss looked at her "Because we are interested in his strange set of skills. Studie him and report back. Make contact if only necessary.". Widowmaker was leaving when the boss said "Before you leave… according to his accounts he fought in the first world war. Most particular…"

Watchpoint gibraltar

Location:Mediterranean. Country:spain.

Tracer hid in a corner as thomas and mercy left the lab. She snuck into his lab and saw on a table his book he was working on. She opened the book.

1916 august 26. Gallipoli

Death. Death. Death. Blood. Flies eating my beef and me. Almost got myself caught in wire and shot to death. My team tried to a field gun that was pounding out dreadnoughts. We failed… All because of me. I couldn't turn the gun around fast enough. The tank took out half my team. We took the gun and destroyed it. But we lost 7 elite riflemen. I can't belive it. Doctors said i'm still in schock.

Tracer flipped a few pages forward. Many were ripped. Some even covered by blood.

1916 October 31. Gallipoli

I got myself shot. I am currently in a medical bay somewhere. Tried to assault the beaches and hit by machine guns. I blacked out and found myself in this medical bay on Hms neptune. I being sent back to britain and then to the western front. If the stories are true then I heading out of the frying pan and into the fire. God I miss Lena.

1917 january 12. France

The stories were true. Expect the fight here is worse than those storys. The trenches smell. Someone near you dies every 10 minutes. Rats everywhere. I don't know how I can put up with this. I miss Lena so much. Just wish I could hear her voice one last time. See her for real. Find a way back to my own time. But until that day comes… I am willing to fight and stare death in the eye. Just anything to see her again. Anything.

1917 january 27. France

Tomorrow me and wilson are going over the trenches to the german town of airmiles. The artillery should destroy the germans. After that the war should end.

Tracer flipped to the next page only to see a blank page. She put the book down. She had wondered what Thomas had gone true. She now wished she hadn't. She flipped a few more pages. One of them even said he had no choice but to eat a rat or starve to death. She walked out of the lab and to the firing range. She found thomas practicing against the bots. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder and said "If there's anything wrong". Thomas turned around and saw eyes that were red from crying. Thomas said "Lena… you don't want anything to do with me… during the war I had to kill innocent people.". Tracer didn't know what to say.


	11. rewrite

Guys.

I've had troubles recently.

I want to do a rewrite of the whole story,

New rewrite coming soon


End file.
